Friendship is For Everybody
by Pricat
Summary: A human girl comes from another world and meets another human who teaches her about friendship and about family but helps her to open up
1. Chapter 1

**Friendship Is For Everybody**

**A/N I was feeling depressed eariler and this came into my head and wouldn't go away but it involves somebody from my kingdom Aria being sent to Earth for her own safety but is aided by her helper and caregiver Izzard J Nassicus but meets a human girl and begins to help her blend into this world and open up about herself.**

**I hope people like.**

It was a cold autumn day as a girl rode her bike through the forest.

She had long chestnut brown hair, hazel eyes, wore a t-shirt and ripped jeans.

She wasn't in college but would be attending in Spring but was a little lonely.

Even though she still had her friends from high school, she felt alone but the other night had wished on a star for a friend but her brother David had laughed at that.

But then she stopped seeing somebody lying out cold but was wounded with a few cuts and bruises but she was curious because she remembered yesterday there had been a flash of bright light in the forest near her house in the forest a month ago.

The strange girl looked around two years older than her with bat ears, blue eyes with black and red glasses, slender but saw something in her left hand.

It was a symbol cane.

"_Wow she seems neat._

_Where did she come from?_

_I'd better take her to my house."_ she thought as she picked up the girl.

But a pair of snail like eyes was watching her but was worried as they saw Leah on her bike with his friend.

"I have to go after her.

I promised both Ogre Child and Jen I'd keep her safe!" they thought.

The snail like eyes belonged to a Psammead with soft grey fur, bat like ears, tubby stomach like a spider's and the hands and feet of a monkey.

He had came from Aria a mystical kingdom along with his human friend but he was worried for his friend....

* * *

David was amazed as he saw the girl his sister Leah had found in the forest.

He was staring at the girl's bat ears but Leah hit him lightly on his head.

"We don't want to scare her!" she said softly as she cleaned up the girl's wounds.

She then looked in the bag that had been beside the girl when she'd found her in the forest but found an I-Pod with black Skullcandy headphones and notebooks and pens.

A smile crossed Leah's face at this as she realised that this girl liked writing just as much as she did but would ask once she woke up.

But David was worried as he was getting ready to go back to Art college but was worried about Leah but she'd reassured her younger brother that she would be okay.

But she hoped the girl would wake up.......

* * *

Izz smiled broadly as he was able to enter the Robert's house by using his Heart Equinix magic but was worried about his friend as he could feel her Arian aura from the spare room and went there.

He was relieved seeing her lying in bed covered in some bandages but was out of it.

"Carley you okay?

What did these humans do to you?" he said as he heard somebody gasp.

It was Leah.

"Wow you're the creature my brother swears he hears in the kitchen at night.

Is this your friend?" she said gently but Izz pulled away.

"What harm have you done to her?" he demanded.

"I haven't hurt her.

I found her in the forest and she needed help so I cleaned her wounds but she's been asleep." Leah told him.

He saw that there was warmth in her eyes and she meant no harmful intention.

But they both yawned as it was late.

"You should stay here, okay?

Goodnight." she told him leaving the room.

Izz watched the door close softly as he sat on the bed deep in thought.......


	2. Finding Out More About Them

**Friendship Is For Everybody**

Leah's hazel eyes opened as the alarm clock on her bedside table rang.

She woke with a jolt remembering what had happened yesterday but hoped it wasn't a dream as she headed for the spare room and opened the door softly but smiled seeing the girl still in bed but saw that strange creature from last night was gone.

"I knew it wasn't a dream!" she thought leaving.

But she heard David yelling and ran downstairs at once but smirked running into the kitchen but saw that strange creature from last night sitting at the table but was sitting on it.

"Take a picture.

It'll last longer." Izz said as Leah laughed.

"It's okay.

David's always easy to freak out first thing in the morning.

I'm Leah.

What's your name?" she said to him.

"I'm Izzard J Nassicus or Izz.

I always get food from here for my friend when we lived in the forest." he answered as she nodded.

She then started making breakfast for them.

But she noticed that Izz was very silent as the pancakes were cooking but saw him run upstairs.

"Wait!

Where're you going?" Leah asked following him upstairs and into the spare room.

"Izzard- kun.....

Don't want to leave Aria." she heard a voice mumur softly.

She gasped realising it was the girl in the bed.

She was beginning to wake up.

Leah saw that she had blue eyes as they opened but there was fear in them as she realised she wasn't in the forest but understood as Izz sat on the bed.

"It's okay.

You're safe." he reassured her as she calmed down.

"B-But where are we?" she said looking down at her bandages.

"Remember the house I steal food from?

These guys live in it." the Psammead answered gently.

Leah noticed the girl was shy because she wasn't talking a lot or giving them any eye contact.

She wanted to talk to her but a look in Izz's snail like eyes warned her it wasn't a good idea yet but heard David yell as they ran downstairs but the girl's eyes closed again.....

* * *

Leah noticed that Izz was very quiet as they were eating in the kitchen but saw a few bruises and wounds over his furry body.

"Let me help you clean up your wounds." she said as he flinched a little.

"N-No I'll be fine!" he protested as Leah cleaned his wounds.

"What are you and where did you and your friend come from?

You're so not from here." David said as Leah shot him a look.

"No Leah it's okay.

I'm a Psammead.

Our kind can grant wishes but they last until sunset and go wrong but I gave up that business and became an Arian Knight but Carley and I come from Aria a mystical kingdom that is joined to this world by an unseen bridge but to go to Aria, you have to believe in the unseen and the mystical as well as yourself but is filled with wonderful creatures that humans wouldn't understand.

Carley is Ogre Child's other half.

Without her, Ogre Child wouldn't have her strong Ogreix and be able to protect Aria along with the Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights.

She was the one that breathed life into Aria and the Arians a long time ago.

But she was sent here for protection but Ogre Child believed she'd be better among humans." he explained to them.

Leah eas in awe along with David but inside he was freaking out.

"Why does she have a symbol cane Izz?" Leah asked him.

"She has a rare syndrome called Bardel Biedl Syndrome which affects her sight along with other things but some of the Arians are a little mean about it but Ogre Child and Jen take care of that.

Because of that, she finds it hard to trust others which is why she was shy around you." he answered as Leah understood.

She was making something for Carley to eat after Izz had said what foods she liked eating.

She then saw the taxi come to take David to the airport so he could catch his plane to college.

Izz noticed she was sad but she shook it off as she went upstairs but went with her.


	3. Promise

**Friendship Is For Everybody**

Leah saw fear in Carley's eyes as she looked at her.

Izz understood that his friend was a little nervous because all this was new and new things and people scared her but once she knew things were okay, she opened up but right now she was overwhelmed because she had to leave Aria and be in this strange world where she barely knew anybody or anything.

"Don't worry I won't hurt you.

I'm Leah.

Izz told me all about you but you shouldn't be afraid of this world.

Some things in this world are amazing but I guess you miss Aria huh?" she said.

Carley was shocked hearing her say that.

"How do you know about Aria?" she asked softly.

"My brother and I were curious about where you and Izz came from so Izz told us but I hope you're not mad.

It sounds like a beauitful kingdom." Leah said as Carley nodded sneezing.

Izz was nervous hearing that.

"It's okay Izz.

I think she'll be okay." Leah told him.

The Psammead calmed down a little but saw sadness in Carley's eyes as they closed again but he hoped he was okay.

* * *

_It was a clear night in Latanis, the main city of Aria but Izz was nervous as he was with Jen._

_They had been training and sparring for most of the night as Arian Knights but also friends but the Gold Heart Ogarian Knight sensed sadness in his Psammead friend as they took a break._

_"Izz what's wrong?_

_I can sense you're nervous about something._

_Is it about going to Earth with Carley?_

_I know you'll be okay." Jen told him._

_"Yes but why do I have to do this?_

_I'd rather be helping you and the others protect Aria." Izz answered as Jen sighed._

_"Yes but she only trusts you since you are her care taker and best friend so it makes sense that it's you._

_Besides once she finds a place in the human world she belongs or a human family, you can return and resume Arian Knight duties but this mission is important Izzard._

_If dark hearted Arians got to Carley, both Aria and Ogre Child are doomed._

_I want you to promise me something._

_That you'll look after her until she finds a place in the human world where she belongs._

_Can you do that?" he answered as Izz nodded._

_"Yes Jen I will." he answered........._

* * *

Izz's snail like eyes opened as it was night time but thunder had been thrashing outside.

It made him think of Thunder Dragons that he along with the Ogreix Warriors and Arian Knights stopped from hurting Aria but shook his furry head knowing this world wouldn't be attacked by them so easily but he felt an uneasy aura as he approached the spare room where Carley was asleep in and opened the door softly.

The aura was strong as he climbed onto the bed but put a soft grey furred hand to her head but was nervous.

She was under a fever and was ill.

He remembered what he'd promised Jen before leaving Aria.

"_Don't worry._

_I'll get you help."_ he thought leaving the room.

Leah was woken from sleep but found Izz on her bed with fear on his grey furred face.

"There's something wrong with Carley.

Please come!" he said worried.

She then followed him into the spare room but heard Carley talking feverishly as she entered the room and sat on her bed but felt her forehead but Izz saw a serious look on her face.

"What's wrong?

Will she be okay?" the Psammead asked worried.

"She's not very well.

She has a srtious case of the flu but we can help her.

Stay with her while I make a call." she said leaving the room.

* * *

Leah watched as the doctor left later the next morning but Izz was worried.

She understood as she closed the door.

Even though she hadn't gained her trust yet, she felt like a bond was beginning between her and Carley.

"What did he say?" he asked her.

"He said she has the flu really bad and needs lot of rest and shouldn't be out of bed for a while.

Don't worry Izzard she'll be okay." she reassured him.

She laughed hearing her stomach rumble as she began to make breakfast for them......


	4. not Alone Anymore

**Friendship is For Everybody**

Leah was listening to Blue Bird on her speakers as she was making breakfast but she hoped that Carley was okay.

David returning to Art college had made her feel blue but for some reason helping Izz and Carley made her feel better but it made her feel less lonely in a way but she was broken out of her thoughts by the toast pop out of the toaster as Izz was amazed yet curious about that.

He could sense sadness from the human but wondered why.

He had a feeling it was to do with David leaving but wondered why.

"I-I'm fine Izzard.

Trust me.

I just feel...... blue." she said looking away.

"What is this feeling blue?

It sounds like an illness." the Psammead asked as Leah laughed.

"It's not an illness Izz.

It means you're feeling sad like I am right now." she answered.

He wondered what was making her sad.

"You miss David don't you?" he asked.

That made Leah sigh.

"Yes I do.

He won't be back until Thanksgiving but at least I have you and Carley." she said smiling sadly.

Izz then saw her make soup but had a feeling it was for Carley but her last words made him feel bad because he would be leaving to return to Aria once Carley had found a place in this world where she belonged and he had a feeling it was here with Leah.

Leah wondered what was wrong as they went upstairs but he brushed the question aside as they opened the door of the spare room.

But he was worried as they didn't find Carley there but there was a worried look on Izz's face as he knew where Carley had gone.

"Portalus Openus!" he said as his Flame of Heart Equinix emitted from his furry hand.

She watched in awe as a portal appeared.

"Come on!

We have to find her before any dark hearted Arians get their hands on her!" he said.

Leah followed him through the portal.

It then vanished after they went through it.......

* * *

Leah was amazed as they appeared in the Alcae Forest as faeries, wood sprites, nymphs, dryads and naiads were working in the forest.

"We're in Aria, right?" she asked him.

Izz nodded in reply as he focused trying to sense Carley's Arian aura but found it along with Hate Spirits.

"Something's wrong isn't it?" she asked as he nodded.

"Yes.

Carley got ambuhed by the same Hate Spirits that ambushed us last time!" he replied as he ran off.

She followed him to the Domin Forest, home to dark hearted Arians but Izz could feel his friend's aura.

There was fear in it as he was ambushed by a Hate Spirit but took care of it using his Heart Equinix powers as Leah watched amazed but saw more surround them but she saw Carley in a snare trap but she looked worried but it was stirring something inside the hazel eyed girl as she leapt into the fray much to Izz's worry.

"Leah stop!

You don't have any Arian magic to protect you!" he said.

But she wasn't listening as she put her hand out in front of her as a blast of energy emitted cutting through the snare as she caught Carley which made Izz gasp in awe as he finished off the other Hate Spirits.

"We should go before anything else happens." he said as he created a portal back to Earth.

Leah followed him but was carrying Carley in her arms.

She hoped that she was okay as they appeared in the spare room......

* * *

Carley saw Leah as her eyes opened.

The hazel eyed girl was sitting on the bed with a bandage on her face from fighting those Hate Spirits.

"I see you're awake.

We were worried about you there when you took off.

Especially Izz.

Why did you run away to Aria?" she said.

"Because I was...... feeling blue.

It makes me sad not being able to be in my kindom.

I didn't mean to scare Izz." she answered.

Leah understood that the girl had been home sick but understood.

"You don't have to be alone anymore Carley.

I could be your friend if you want.

I've begun to think you're precious to me as a friend.

Izz told me that you find it hard to make friends and that you're normally on your own in the Alcae Forest or with Skye making potions or helping her take care of injured Arians." she said gently to her.

"What would you know about being alone?" Carley said softly.

"It may be hard to believe but I have been alone like you because other kids were mean to me growing up and I only had David and a few friends but I had to leave them when my Mom along with David and I had to move.

For a long time I had a deep void inside and couldn't fill it until a few days ago when I found you in the forest but I've a feeling we're more alike.

You can trust me.

I won't let you down.

But you should rest now.

The germs aren't giving up without a fight." she told her leaving the room.

But Izz saw her take a look at Leah as she left the room but was deep in thought.

"She does care about you as a friend.

When I saw you ran off back to Aria and I was going after you, I was sure she wouldn't help but she did and I think she has Arian magic from the way she fought those Hate Spirits.

You do't have to be alone anymore." he told her yawning.

She nodded as her eyes closed.......


	5. Nakamas

**Friendship Is For Everybody**

Later that night Leah was ordering Chinese food over the phone while Izz was reading.

Leah had been letting him read and he was amazed by that but he was worried about Carley but then he heard footsteps as somebody entered the living room but gasped seeing it was Carley in pyjamas but she was still infected with the cold but Leah smiled seeing her but was worried as fell onto the couch.

Izz then saw her approach but felt her forehead.

It was still very warm but understood as she put a blanket over her.

"How're you feeling?" she asked her softly.

"Okay." she answered coughing slightly.

"That's good to hear." she answered hearing both their stomachs growl.

They laughed hearing the doorbell ring.

"I'll be right back." she said as she went to answer it.

Izz then saw her return carrying bags of food.

"Are you hungry?

You're going to really like this.

It's Chinese food." she told them as she saw them eat a pancake roll.

"This...... is really good!" Izz remarked as Leah smiled as they went into the kitchen.

She loved sharing the food and things she loved with friends.

* * *

Leah was playing a video game on the PS3 but noticed Izz was asleep on the couch.

"Does that always happen after he eats?" she asked as Carley nodded.

"Yeah but he wakes up later.

It's normal for his species but a little strange.

Don't you have any friends or did they go away?" she answered.

"I do but they're in college and I'm not.

It's hard to explain.

But they haven't left me.

I still see them but I get lonely and want more friends.

I guess finding you that day in the forest was my wish granted." Leah told her.

The other girl gave her a strange look.

"I made a wish upon a star for a friend who would understand me and I guess it came true." she said.

"Leah....... you're a good friend.

We should be friends.

We like the same stuff and you understand me and not make fun of me because I'm different.

In Aria, some of the Arians were mean to me apart from Izz.

He cared about me along with Ogre Child and Jen but now I have you." she said.

Leah was a little stunned but nodded understanding.

"Yes being nakamas is better than being alone.

I'm glad to have you too in my life." she replied smiling.

Izz had heard that and was worried.......


	6. Returning To His World

**Friendship Is For Everybody**

Later Izz was restless.

He'd woken up in the middle of the night but was worried about Carley.

He knew that she and Leah were fast becoming friends and knew that she was beginning to fit in with her but knew that soon he would be returning to Aria but didn't want to admit it.

He knew this would have happened sooner or later.

He sighed seeing that Carley was still asleep but he needed advice as he went downstairs to get something to drink.

* * *

Izz sighed as he was in the kitchen getting a can of soda but noticed that Leah was still up.

"Couldn't sleep huh?

I know how that feels." she said.

The Psammead nodded.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep.

I was worried about..... something." he told her looking away.

"What's bothering you Izzard?

It's okay to talk about it." she said softly.

He sighed as he prepared to go on.

"When Carley finds a place in this world she belongs or adopted by a family, I have to return to Aria and resume my Arian Knight duties but I'm not sure about it because I care about her too like you.

I've befriended and helping her all this time in Aria but I'm afraid because this world is strange to her but I hope you can help her adjust." he said tearing up.

But then he felt her hug him.

She saw a look of surprise on his face at that.

"I never knew that felt good.

Nobody ever showed that they cared for me." he said to her.

She understood as she smiled warmly.

"It's okay Izz.

It's good to give hugs when others you care about are sad.

I'm sure you'll come to visit if you do go back to Aria." she told him.

"It wouldn't be easy because there's a lot to do protecting Aria." he told her.

She understood as she saw him drink Coke.

But there was still sadness in his aura as he lay on his side on the couch.

* * *

The next morning Leah found Izz still asleep on the couch but felt sorry for him.

She knew how it felt having to move and leave good friends behind but she hoped he would be okay as she entered the kitchen to make breakfast but hoped that he would feel better soon.

She then started on making waffles but was feeling better after yesterday.

She hoped that David was doing okay in college.

But she heard footsteps as somebody entered the living room but smiled seeing Carley dressed in a t- shirt, jeans with sneakers but was listening to music on her I-Pod but she had been stroking Izz gently.

"How did you sleep?

Izz had trouble sleeping last night.

Maybe we should leave him to sleep for a while longer." she told her.

She nodded as she followed her into the kitchen to help her.

She was helping but was nervous about it.

"Are you sure you want my help?

I always mess up." she told her.

"It doesn't matter if you mess up.

It's okay to make mistakes." she told her as she nodded.

She saw the girl smile at her as they were cooking.

She then heard yawning from the living room as Izz was waking up.

He remembered what had happened last night but heard laughter from the kitchen and saw what was going on.

But it made him sad seeing that.

"_I guess she doesn't need me anymore._

_She found a place where she belongs in this world._

_I'll leave tonight when they're asleep." _he thought sadly.

* * *

Later that night as the sun set, Izz sighed as they were having dinner but Leah and Carley noticed he seemed sad.

They had a feeling something was bothering the Psammead but he didn't want to tell them but knew it was for the best.

That way he wouldn't be hurt when he left later that night but sighed as they were eating ramen that Leah had made but things were very quiet as they ate.

After that they were watching anime in the living room but Leah noticed that Carley was very quiet but wondered what was wrong but the girl could feel her Psammead friend's Arian aura but she could feel that he was upset about something but didn't want to talk about it but it didn't matter because soon he would be leaving to return to Aria but he was feeling sad.

But he hoped that Leah would take care of Carley for him while he returned to Aria and resuming his duties as an Arian Knight.

But Leah noticed that he was waiting for Carley to fall asleep but he was about to create a portal to Aria using his Heart Equinix powers but the hazel eyed girl had caught him.

"You're leaving huh?" she told him.

He nodded in reply.

"Yes.

She doesn't need me because she has you now.

Please watch over her and keep her safe.

I know how she has grown since coming here in spirit." he told her.

"Don't tell her I left okay?

It would just upset her.

Goodbye." he said going through the portal........


	7. Doing What Is Right

**Friendship Is For Everybody**

* * *

In Aria, Jen noriced that Izz was distracted while training and on patrol but understood what was wrong but hadn't spoken to him about it but hoped he would be okay but growled in pain as Izz's Flame of Heart Equinix accidentally emitted from his furry hand hitting the Gold Heart Ogarian Knight.

Luckily Jen was wearing his armour so he wasn't hurt badly but Brydon had noticed that Izz hadn't been himself since returning from Earth but the Psammead had denied that as the reason but Bronx knew it was true but hadn't said anything to his twin brother but hoped Jen and Brydon would help him.

He watched as his brother ran off to be alone in the Alcae Forest after training was over but sighed as he saw Jen go after him.

He hoped he could talk sense into Izz.

Jen found him under a Hope Tree but approached slowly but saw sadness in his friend's snail like eyes.

"You miss her don't you?

That's why you haven't been yourself since you returned to Aria.

You need her Izzard just as much as she needs you." he said.

"But she has a family that she belongs in!

The mission was to help her until then and it happened so I had to return.

That was what you said." he replied.

The Gold Heart Ogarian Knight sighed hearing that.

"You were being cruel to be kind to yourself, right?

Because you knew that her leaving Aria to be safe in the human world would make you sad but you know what might make you feel better?

Visiting her in the human world.

I know it'll make you feel so much better." Jen told him.

Izz was surprised but understood.

But he was afraid........

* * *

Leah sighed as it was seven in the morning.

She opened the door of the spare room where Carley was but smiled seeing her asleep.

She knew that she would know that Izz wasn't there and she wouldn't understand but would help her as she closed the door and went downstairs to make a start on breakfast but reflected a little on the last few days but smiled as she made pancakes.

But she then felt strange as that feeling she'd felt in the Domin Forest was stirring again but she had a feeling it was Arian magic but she wasn't sure as she hoped that things would be okay.

She then went for a bike ride.......

* * *

Izz sighed as he had made up his mind.

He hoped that Carley wasn't mad at him for leaving but he was visiting for a while but Jen saw fear in his eyes but understood that he didn't want to hurt her or be hurt himself but he knew that it would be okay as he decided to wait until nightfall.

But he hoped things were okay in the human world........

* * *

In the human world Leah was making dinner but hoped Carley was okay.

She had been sad after Leah had told her that Izz had left eariler that morning but understood.

Her friend had been in the forest for most of the day where Leah had found her but hoped she'd be okay.

The way Carley was feeling about Izz leaving was how she felt after David returned to college but wanted to help her feel better but hoped that spending some alone time would help her feel better as she was cooking ramen and meatballs.

She was listening to anime music as she cooked.

* * *

Later that night Leah was still awake as Carley was sound asleep in the spare room.

She noticed her friend had been quiet during dinner but wondered why but hoped nothing was wrong with her.

But then she saw somebody appear in a haze of Arian magic but smiled seeing Izz.

He was surprised to see she remembered him but wondered what was going on.

"Jen let me return for a while.

What about Carley?

Has she...... missed me?" he said.

She nodded in reply as he sighed.

"Yes she has.

She was sad after I told her that you left even though you said not to but maybe she'll feel better knowing that you returned even for a while.

She cares about you as a friend." she told him.

He nodded as he yawned as he curled up on the sofa because he'd exhausted his Arian magic by coming back to Earth but Leah smiled going upstairs to her room but she knew things would be better.......


	8. Day Out with Nakamas part 1

**Friendship is For Everybody**

Izz's snail like eyes opened as the early morning sunlight shone through the windows in the living room as he rubbed the little sleep he'd had from his eyes as he remembered last night but felt a twinge of guilt remembering what he'd left behind in this world to return to Aria but sighed.

"I hope she'll forgive me for leaving but I had to." he thought sadly.

He then decided to go see what the others were doing as he went upstairs.

He noticed that Leah's bedroom door was open but walked in softly as not to wake her but curled up on her bed as his eyes closed.

* * *

Leah woke with a jolt as her alarm clock rang at nine in the morning.

She was surprised finding Izz asleep on her bed but smiled.

He looked cute sleeping.

She decided to leave him alone to sleep but went downstairs.

She then watched Naruto on the laptop for a while.

She then heard somebody appear.

It was Jen but he looked serious.

"Don't be afraid Leah.

I came from Aria but needed to talk to you." he said as Leah nodded.

"It's about Izz right?" she replied as he nodded.

"Yes it is.

Since returning to Aria from this world, he hasn't been himself and seriously distracted but it's because he misses and cares about Carley.

I let him return for a while so he could feel better but I think that staying here and being part of your family might help him but you should talk to him about it but I'm glad that Carley is safe in this world which should make Ogre Child happy to hear.

She was worried that Carley hadn't found somewhere in this world where she belongs but now hearing about this might ease her worry.

I'd better return to Aria before the others worry about me." he said as he vanished.

Leah was amazed as she heard yawning as somebody entered the room but smiled seeing Carley dressed in a t- shirt,and shorts but had a swim suit on underneath.

Leah smiled remembering they were going to the water park today but wanted to tell her about Jen's visit but it could wait but she had a feeling she didn't know Izz had returned as they went to have breakfast.

* * *

Leah smiled as they were on the bus heading to the water park but noticed that Carley was very quiet but understood.

She had a feeling she was thinking about Aria but sighed knowing that she missed Izz but knew that things like making friends was hard for her but hoped that she could help but wondered what would happen when they met up with her friends Nick and Missy at the water park knowing she kept to herself and very quiet but Leah was helping her come out of her shell a little but they'd brought a picnic.

"You're thinking about Aria huh?

I know you feel a little sad still about Izz leaving." she said seeing her friend nod.

"Yes.

Was he mad at me because I'm your friend?

He gets mad because he thinks his friends abandoned him or something.

I wish I knew why." she answered sadly.

"I'm sure he wasn't mad at you.

Maybe he came back but he didn't say.

You know I'm always here for you." she told her.

"Yeah you're right about that." she replied as the bus stopped at the water park.

They got off along with other people but Leah smiled seeing Nick and Missy wave to her as she came over with Carley following nervously behind.

"Don't worry these are my friends from high school.

They're lots of fun." Leah reassured her as she nodded.

* * *

"So that's the girl you told us about who came from another world?

She seems nice.

What's her name?" Nick said as he and Missy were lying on floaties while Leah was on a surf board.

"Her name is Carley.

Yes she's very friendly but very shy and has problems trusting new people until she gets to know them.

She's just a little sad because her friend Izz returned to Aria but he came back but I haven't told her because I don't know how she'll react but she's in the other pool on a floatie looking at clouds." Leah answered as Missy understood.

"She just needs to make friends in this world right besides you?

Then let's try it." Missy said but Leah wasn't so sure.

But she watched as Nick got out of the pool and went to set out the picnic mat.

Leah and Missy then got out too but saw Leah go to get Carley........

* * *


	9. Day Out With Nakamas part 2

**Friendship is For Everybody**

Leah smiled as Carley dried off after being in the pool.

She watched as she sat on the picnic mat but was quiet as she saw Nick and Missy stare but were already eating but Leah saw the girl's eyes glow with her and Ogre Child's Ogreix which surprised them but Leah smiled knowing something related to Aria was nearby.

But they saw it fade as she calmed down.

"Wow.......

What did she do?" Nick asked Leah.

"She was using her Arian magic by accident.

Somebody else from Aria is here." Leah said to them.

Carley then saw a vision of the Arian.

It was a Psammead like Izz but had a purple star mark on his furry head but the girl was confused as she went to follow but Leah was worried.

"_I wonder what's going on?" _she thought running after her friend.

* * *

Bronx sighed as he hated being in this world.

Jen had wanted him to stay in this world to keep an eye on Izz but was nervous knowing he was very rough and very mad sometimes at other Arians especially his twin brother Izz.

He hoped that Izz was okay but gasped seeing Carley knowing how powerful she was in Aria but gritted his teeth in agony because he was hurt badly but then everything went black for him........

Leah was amazed seeing Carley return with Bronx in her arms but smiled seeing the look of surprise on both Nick and Missy's faces as the girl put Bronx on the picnic blanket but she looked sad seeing the Psammead's injuries but watched as she put a hand on his furry forehead.

"Healus." she said as Ogreix emitted from it.

Leah smiled as the wounds were cleaned up.

"Will he be okay?" she asked.

"Mmm-hmm.

He had been hiding in this place for a while so humans must've mistaken him for a wild animal and hurt him." she answered.

But then she heard him moan softly.

Carley hoped he would be okay because she hated seeing any Arians hurt or worse but Leah understood how she felt.

"Don't worry Carley he won't be hurt because you helped him with your and Ogre Child's Ogreix." she reassured her.

She smiled as she agreed but was nervous.

She knew that Bronx was very quiet but hoped that he was okay.

* * *

But Izz was nervous as he was in the Robert's house.

He was anxious about Leah and Carley's return because he knew his friend had been sad about him leaving for Aria but was worried about that happening but later he saw them return but was surprised seeing Bronx in Carley's arms and wondered what he was doing but had a feeling he was injured but smiled as he entered the spare room that Carley slept in and sat on the bed but saw Leah enter but she looked worried.

"Are you okay?

Where's Carley?

I wanted to talk to her." he said to her as she sighed.

"I know but she's asleep right now on the couch.

The day at the water park tired us out but I wanted to talk to you because Jen told me that after returning to Aria, you weren't the same and distracted but he knew it was because you missed being here with me and Carley but more so Carley.

I think maybe you should stay here and become part of the family." she said to him.

"I can't Leah.

I have a duty as an Arian Knight to keep back in Aria.

I can't abandon that." he told her.

She understood as she saw sadness in his snail like eyes at that.

"I know but Jen thought it was a good idea for that." she said as he nodded.

He then saw her yawn as he saw her leave to take an nap.

* * *

He then went downstairs to the living room.

Carley was asleep on the couch with a blanket covering his body.

He sighed as he remembered what Leah and Jen had told him but was nervous because he knew his loyalty was to Aria but couldn't leave Carley behind but found it hard to decide but knew that this was where he belonged but wasn't sure as he saw her eyes open and a smile cross her face seeing him.

"You came back.

But why?

I thought you went back to Aria." she said.

There was silence for a moment.......


	10. Helping Her In This World

**Friendship is For Everybody**

Later Leah found Izzard in the forest where she'd first found Carley but saw sadness in his snail like eyes.

She saw tears fall from his snail like eyes but wondered why he was so sad but had a feeling it was about being here with them but understood that he had a harder time deciding what to do, whether to stay here or return to Aria but she understood but wiped away a tear.

"Izzard you'll know where to belong by trusting your heart.

I know you like being here with us but take your time." she reassured him.

He nodded but looked sad.

"But I don't want to hurt Carley like I did when I left last time for Aria.

I know how hurt she can get in the heart." he told her.

She understood as they looked at the moon in the night sky.

But Izz saw her leave as she returned to her house but hoped Izz would be okay.

He sighed as he looked up at the stars in the night sky......

* * *

Jen was nervous as he saw Izz in the forest from the throne room in the castle in Lantanis but knew what his friend was thinking but knew how much he cared about Carley since he had been made her care giver years ago by Ogre Child and Jen but knew that he didn't want to hurt her feelings but knew the Psammead had made up his mind about what to do.

He hoped he was okay......

* * *

Leah yawned as she woke early in the morning but walked into the spare room.

She found Carley asleep but saw that Izz wasn't with her but sighed knowing that he hadn't returned to Aria but had a feeling he was still in the forest but understood knowing that he didn't want to leave but wasn't sure about being part of their family.

But she saw that Bronx had left too but felt sorry for her friend as she left the room quietly as she didn't want to wake her up yet but went downstairs but hoped she'd be okay but hoped David was okay.

She then went for a bike ride to clear her head.

Things had changed for the better since the last few weeks.

But after a few weeks she was in the forest while Carley was shopping for school supplies.

Leah had enrolled her in high school because she wanted to learn more about this world she'd entered but was a little sad because she missed Izz but Leah had been helping her deal with it.

She was also excited but nervous about it.

Leah had been telling her about her experience at high school but hoped she would be okay......

* * *

Later Leah saw Carley putting things in the back pack she had bought for school.

But she saw sadness in her eyes but knew she was thinking about Izz but hoped he would come back but had a feeling he was in the forest but wasn't telling anybody where he was.

But she hoped that he would return.


	11. You'll Always Have A Home Here

**Friendship is For Everybody**

**A/N Here's more but this'll be the last chapter but not the end.**

**I'm gonna do another fic which goes on from this one.**

**I hope people enjoy.**

* * *

Izz sighed as it was late at night in the human world but was sad.

He knew running away from his friends was a bad idea but it was the only way he could think of for dealing with it.

He was in an abandoned tree house but was hungry since he hadn't eaten in a long while but sighed knowing where he could get some as he left the tree house but hoped his friends wouldn't catch him during this.

* * *

Leah smiled as she and her best friend Carley were outside looking at the stars in thr night sky.

She then saw her friend smile as a strange rainbow coloured star appeared in the night sky but knew it had came from Aria but had made a wish on it but she watched as her hazel eyed friend went inside but Leah heard noises from the kitchen but knew it wasn't the cats but gasped seeing Izz raiding the fridge.

"What do you think you're doing Izzard?

Are you out of your mind?

I thought we were friends!" she said.

The plate dropped from his furry hand but smashed as he trembled knowing who that voice belonged to.

"L-Leah........ I didn't know you were there.

Please forgive me.

I was hungry!" the Psammead said but felt her hug him.

* * *

He watched as she went to the medicine cabinet and got some idoine for his wounded hand.

She was surprised that he'd been living in the forest for a long time but flinched as the liquid stung going onto his furry hand but she felt bad as he had a look of sadness in his snail like eyes but knew he'd run later once she left.

"What're you thinking of doing?

You know you have a home here." she told him.

But he didn't answer.

"I'm not sure." he answered softly.

She understood as she felt tired but left the room.

He then decided to leave until he'd made up his mind.

But he knew that he had a home here and would return someday........


	12. Forgiveness and Return

**Friendship is For Everybody**

**A/N I decided to write more of this one since I have more ideas for this one but I hope people enjoy this.**

* * *

In Aria Jen saw how Izz was living in the forest but it made the Gold Heart Ograrian Knight worried seeing his friend in so much sadness and sorrow but needed to speak to somebody in the human world that would talk sense into his friend's head but hoprf she would help him as he used his Ogreix to create a portal to the human world and went through it as he appeared outside the Robert's house but headed for the forest where his friend was living but saw fear in his friend's snail like eyes as he found him.

He was shocked seeing the wounds over his furry body but used his Ogreix to heal some of the wounds but was nervous as he used a spell to make him fall asleep as he picked him up gently as he went to the Robert's house but Leah was amazed seeing him with Izz in his jet black armoured arms but smiled warmly.

"Where was he?" she asked gently.

"In the forest but he was scared." Jen told her.

She nodded in reply but seeing his wounds made her sad but had him in her arms as he saw the warmth in her eyes but she saw him follow her into the house.

"I need you to look after Izz and help him.

After he returned to Aria, he wasn't himself and very distracted but was a hazard to us but coming back here would help him but he was afraid because he thought you would be mad at him leaving." he explained as she nodded.

"We'll try Jen." she told him.

She then saw him leave for Aria but hoped that they would help Izz...

* * *

Leah was nervous as David came home but noticed that Izz was lying on the couch but knew that Jen had been here but hoped that the Psammead would let them help him but knew that Izz didn't trust them very well like he did with Carley because hw knew her but would try but saw his snail like eyes open but was a little startled seeing them but had a feeling that Jen had brought him here but remembered what the Gold Heart Ogarian Knight had said to him but had a sad smile on his furry face.

"It's okay Izzard.

I know you're a little scared but we're friends and want to be family.

I know it's what you want." Leah told him.

He nodded in reply as his body hurt but they'd given him pain killers to help him.

She watched as he drifted into sleep but needed to talk to her friend when she returned from school but went to get something to eat as David was sketching but hoped that Izz would be okay.

* * *

Later that night Izz awoke finding himself in Carley's room on the bed.

He smiled feeling good after a good dream he'd had after falling asleep eariler but saw her walk in but dressed in pyjamas but was happy seeing him awake but had brought a tray with hot chocolate and cookies but smiled as she put it on the bedside table but was a little sad seeing bandages over his furry body but he understood that she cared about him but there was silence.

"Izz how come you were afraid to come to us when you were hurt in the forest?

Did you leave because of something I did?" she said softly.

He was shocked hearing her say that but knew that it wasn't her fault that he'd left to return to Aria.

"No I didn't leave because of something you did.

I thought I needed to be on my own but I guess I was wrong." he told her.

He wiped away the tears from her eyes but gritted his teeth in pain but she understood as she hugged him gently.

"I understand why you left but we missed you and thought something terrible had happened to you." she told him.

He nodded as they were reading aloud but Leah smiled seeing that.

She was glad that he had returned but knew that he needed help to open up emotionally but she and the others would help.

* * *

Early the next morning Leah was woken by the alarm clock but stopped it but got up.

She then entered Carley's room quietly as not to wake her or Izz but smiled seeing them curled up together in sleep but decided to leave them alone to sleep for a while longer but went downstairs where David was in the living room watching anime but saw her in the kitchen making breakfast for everybody but noticed she was in a good mood but had a feeling it was to do with Izz returning but helped her make breakfast but saw Carley enter the living room but hummed happily as she had Izz on her back but was half asleep but David saw her put him on the couch gently as not to hurt him more.

Leah saw her stroke his grey fur softly as she entered the kitchen but she hoped that he would be okay as they ate......


	13. Sibling Anxiety

**Friendship is For Everybody**

It was a stormy night as Jen arrived in the human world but was carrying something in his het black armoured arms.

It was a Psammead with a purple star mark on his brown grey furred forehead but the Gold Heart Ograrian Knight then smiled broadly appearing in the living room of the Robert's house as he heard him sneeze but noticed somebody was still awake.

It was Izz but he looked worried seeing what was in his friend's arms.

"Where're the others?

I need to talk to them." Jen said.

"Leah and David went out with their mother." Izz told him.

But he saw Carley enter but she was surprised to see him.

"I see you have adjusted to this world well.

I have brought somebody to be a part of your family.

He's Izz's twin brother.

His name is Bronx." the Arian Knight answered as she saw him.

Bronx looked like Izz but with brown grey fur instead of just grey fur like his brother and was curious about the purple star mark on his forehead but she smiled as she put him on the couch but she saw Izz tremble as he walked off as Jen left.

She had a feeling something was bothering Izz.......

* * *

Izz seemed very quiet as they were in her bedroom before going to sleep but she wondered why Bronx's arrival was bothering him but had a feeling it was because they'd never met him before but had a feeling it was something more but Izz didn't want to talk about it but she sighed knowing he needed to talk about it to somebody but decided to leave it for now as they were reading but she hoped that Leah was okay as she and David weren't coming back until the morning because of the srorm because ir was too dangerous to travel but Izz knew how things like this bothered her.

"I'm sure she's fine." Izz reassured her.

"I hope so but why're you so worried about Bronx?

He is your brother, ohana, family.

You can tell me." she told him.

He sighed as sadness was in his snail like eyes as he prepared to go on.

"I'm afraid that you'll like Bronx better than me along with Leah.

I like being the only Psammead in this family.

He's going to ruin things and ruin our friendship!" he answered sadly.

"That's not true Izzard.

We have enough love in our hearts for both you and Bronx.

I know you guys will get along.

Besides this world will be strange to him so he'll need help adjusting just like we had to.

We'll feel more like a family." she said as he sighed.

He then yawned but watched as she fell asleep but turned out the light.

He wasn't ready to sleep yet because he had too much on his mind but went downstairs to get a drink but saw Bronx still asleep but coughed slightly which worried him but he didn't want to wake him until Leah and David came home but he hoped it was soon but was about to leave when he heard soft crying come from Bronx which made him feel bad for him but wondered what was wrong but fell asleep on the kitchen table......

* * *

Late morning sun poured through the kitchen as Izz's eyes opened as he woke with a jolt from a bad dream but heard talking in the living room and was curious but saw his friends talking about Bronx but he slunk away upstairs knowing it was better to leave them alone but was starving but he sighed falling asleep on Leah's bed which was soft.

He hoped they wouldn't forget about him but later he woke from peaceful dreams seeing Leah but she had a smile on her face.

"Hey Izard.

You've been here asleep all this time?" she said stroking him gently.

The Psammead nodded in reply to her.

"Yes I fell asleep here after having bad dreams about........ never mind." he told her.

"Dreams about what?

It's okay to tel." she said gently.

There was silence for a moment.

"It was about you and Carley not needing me because of Bronx.

It hurt badly." he answered as tears fell from his eyes as she hugged him.

"It's okay Izzard we would never do that.

You're a part of this family.

Bronx too.

Besides I know how it's like to have a sibling.

You know I'm always here if you want to talk.

Let's get some breakfast.

I'm starving!" she replied as they went downstairs.........

He hoped she was right but still had doubts about Bronx.


End file.
